Guérison
by MayFreeman
Summary: Post Arc du futur. Mais pourquoi Xanxus se sentait-il si désemparé quand l'autre avait laisser croire que Squalo était mort... Maintenant, il ressentait des choses qu'il n'expliquait pas... Et que celui qui occupe toutes ses pensées deviennent son infirmière privé ? Là il y a des choses à tenter... (yaoi : XS)
1. Comment tomber malade ?

Hello !

Me voici pour une fiction Reborn, un joyeux yaoi sur Xanxus et Squalo.

J'adore ces deux-là, ce sont vraiment mes chouchous et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poster une fiction sur leur couple...

J'avais déjà posté une fiction XS il y a très longtemps, que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas finit et que j'avais même supprimé... Mais cette fois-ci, je suis bien déterminée à vous concocter une belle fiction de nos deux mafieux préférés. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit ce chapitre en deux heures environ x) j'imagine plein de choses pour la suite, alors à vous donc de me dire si certaines choses vous plairaient !

Pairing : Xanxus/Squalo ; peut être un peu de Bel/Fran si l'histoire nous le permet.

Rating : M, oui il y aura bien des chapitres avec des scènes, bandes de pervers !

A noter : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à Akira-sama !

Je ne fais pas plus de blabla, tout sera dit dans la fiction. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quelque chose préoccupait Xanxus. Il était agacé de son état de zombisme permanent. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu autant de bouteilles de bourbons et wisky dans sa réserve personnelle, les repas lui étaient directement servis dans sa chambre ou son bureau et son fauteuil était toujours aussi confortable. Même la notoriété de son équipe d'assassin n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bizarre à l'intérieur de lui ? Ce n'était pas matériel, non. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre que ça se passait bien au niveau de sa poitrine, ce qui vraisemblablement se nommait le cœur et qu'il semblait finalement détenir. Seulement voilà, Xanxus n'aimait pas ne pas avoir les réponses à ses préoccupations. Et le problème était justement là : il ne comprenait, ou faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre, le pourquoi du comment.<p>

Pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce pincement quand le gardien de la tempête de l'autre abruti inutile lui avait laissé comprendre que son lieutenant était peut être mort. Il en avait tué des déchets, et il en avait vu un paquet mourir. Pourtant, il n'avait pu, jusqu'au retour du squale, faire partir cette boule au ventre qui lui tenait les entrailles. Et quel soulagement, encore une fois, pourquoi ?, quand il avait vu son second arrivé en un seul morceau et toujours aussi braillard. Mais maintenant le calme revenu et les choses rentrées dans l'ordre, le brun se demandait toujours : pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur cette émotion qu'il avait ressenti concernant l'argenté. Ou peut-être n'osait-il tout simplement pas.

Assis donc dans son confortable fauteuil, regardant distraitement des papiers sans importance après avoir ingurgité un copieux repas, Xanxus poussa un lourd soupire. Ça faisait trois bonnes semaines que la menace des Millefiore avait été éradiquée et que la Varia avait repris ses services en tant qu'escouade assassine du IXème. Mais Xanxus était là, dans son grand et plutôt vide bureau, à se poser des questions sur son bruyant capitaine. Capitaine qui était justement parti pour une mission, deux jours auparavant. Mais le chef de la Varia n'avait cessé de penser à lui. De ses longs cheveux argentés flottant derrière sa fine silhouette, de ses traits durs mais pourtant si attirants, de son joli fessier moulé dans la combinaison simili cuir qui… Non. Pas encore. La troisième fois ce jour-ci que les fesses de Squalo revenait dans l'esprit perturbé du grand brun. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, massant ses tempes. Penser sans cesse aux fesses de son second, en rêver même, tout en ressentant toujours ce pincement à la poitrine quand il partait, de peur de ne jamais le revoir… Etait-ce normal ? Apparemment déjà non habituel pour Xanxus qui avait décidé de se prendre un verre de bourbon pour se calmer. Devait-il en parler ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'étaler sa vie privée comme ça… Mais peut être en avait-il besoin justement… Mais alors à qui en parler ? Il écartait déjà Belphegor qui était trop bavard et chieur pour laisser passer l'info. Fran non plus, il ne lui inspirait pas tellement confiance sur ce sujet-là… Levi ? Que pourrait-il lui répondre. Il hésitait maintenant sur le cas de Lussuria. Le métrosexuel aurait certainement de bons conseils à lui donner, mais se tairait-il devant l'argenté ? Xanxus en doutait… Mais peut être qu'avec un coup de pression le faire taire suffisamment pour que le brun sache enfin comment agir. Gavé pour la journée du travail, le chef de la Varia partit donc retrouver Lussuria, qu'il trouva seul sur la terrasse à son grand soulagement.

« Bonjour Bossu ! Le salua Lussuria, heureux de voir son boss adoré sortir de son antre, tu as besoin de quelques chose ? »

Xanxus s'assit à l'ombre à côté de son gardien du soleil sans répondre. Comment le formuler correctement…

« Mama, bossu… Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse… Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.  
>- C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, répondit le brun en levant son regard sang sur le punk. »<p>

Lussuria leva un sourcil, ne constatant aucune agressivité chez le brun. Il aurait pu se méfier, s'il n'avait pas senti la sincérité dans le regard de ce dernier. Il lui sourit donc, l'invitant à se dévoiler.

« Et bien tu vois déchet… Il se passe des trucs bizarres… Je ressens des choses étranges, que j'avais pas vraiment ressenties avant… Enfin si peut-être, mais là ça me préoccupe réellement… Et je sais pas quoi faire… »

Le gardien faillit rire devant l'air penaud de son chef, mais n'en fit rien. Xanxus restait Xanxus après tout. Ses revolvers étaient toujours à portée de main !

« J'aimerai savoir alors si tu serais prêt à me donner deux ou trois conseils… Et bien sûr tu ne répéteras rien à qui que ce soit. »

Cette dernière phrase était sans appel. Le ton et le regard froid du porteur des flammes de la colère firent déglutir le métrosexuel qui n'allait surement pas désobéir à son boss. Il tenait trop à la vie et à ses divers produits de beauté pour le faire.

« Et bien oui… Evidement je peux t'aider bossu ! »

Le brun soupira, étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée. De toute façon, il n'avait plus trop le choix là…

« Alors voilà… Il s'agit de Squalo. Avant que ces déchets de Millefiore soient anéantis, je me suis senti mal quand on a tous cru que cet abruti braillard était mort… Je l'ai pas montré, et pas non plus après quand il est arrivé… Mais… Je ressens des choses pour ce déchet… Et pour le coup je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

Lussuria ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le boss, amoureux de leur lieutenant ? Non, c'était trop rapide pour le dire comme ça… Et si seulement… Tout le monde les trouvait tellement proche et bien assorti… Et ce grand béat ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'ambigu entre eux ?

« Et tu ressens autre chose, au niveau du physique ? »

Xanxus soupira. Ce terrain-là lui paraissait trop glissant. Mais pour le moment, il ne s'en sortait pas tout seul. Lussuria l'aiderait certainement plus s'il savait.

« Justement je... Je me rends compte que je pense de plus en plus souvent à lui, mais surtout son… enfin tu vois quoi !  
>- Oui, c'est vrai que Squalo a un postérieur particulièrement tenant… »<p>

Le méché secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits momentanément partit vers les fesses de l'argenté. Le brun le regardait toujours avec ses prunelles sanguinaires, lui intimant silencieusement de s'arrêter là. Lussuria prit alors le choix de lui dire quand même le fond de sa pensée.

« Et bien bossu, je pense que tu es tout simplement attiré pas Squalo. »

« Tout simplement attiré par Squalo » ? Xanxus resta buté sur ces paroles. Attiré par son second ? Ce qu'il semblait renier depuis déjà quelques semaines lui revenaient d'un coup dans la face avec la force d'un coup de poing bien placé. Tout pouvait s'expliquer maintenant. Remarquant l'absence de son chef, Lussuria se racla doucement la gorge pour rappeler le brun.

« Ça… Ça va bossu ? »

L'intéressé ne se contenta pas de répondre et se leva, reprenant la direction de son bureau pour la journée. Le gardien le regarda partir puis haussa les épaules. Avec Squalo qui rentrait demain, Xanxus pourra bien prendre son courage pour tenter quelque chose. Après tout, Lussuria savait bien que l'épéiste n'était pas insensible au grand brun… Le lendemain serait donc une journée assez passionnante à vivre…

La journée suivant la découverte du brun fut tellement plate et silencieuse que les habitants du manoir se demandèrent même s'il n'y avait pas de morts. Pourtant, Squalo venait de rentrer de mission et Xanxus devrait être en train de se faire engueuler par son second pour sa paresse. Mais non. Rien. Dès son retour l'argenté avait pris un bain et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Le chef de la Varia n'était pas allé le déranger, n'ayant toujours pas avalé ce qu'il avait compris la veille. Il attendrait donc que son second vienne le voir. Et encore, il ne comptait même pas lui en parler.

L'après-midi passa donc sans que rien d'exceptionnel ne se passe. Lussuria était déçu. Il s'attendait à des cris, peut-être même des cris un peu spéciaux. Mais non, rien. Maintenant que Xanxus avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour le gardien de la pluie, si ce dernier se mettait à le fuir ce n'était pas gagné. Le méché hésitait à aller parler au squale pour le pousser un peu dans les bras du brun. Il n'en ferait cependant rien. C'était tellement plus mignon s'il passait le cap juste tous les deux ! A condition, bien sûr, qu'il se parle…

Le moment de la rencontre post-découverte arriva finalement assez vite ! Après dormi comme un ours en hibernation jusqu'au lendemain midi, Squalo avait émergé pour manger un peu puis s'était rendu dans le bureau de son boss pour lui faire son compte rendu de la mission. Il entra donc dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Xanxus qui le regardait arriver sans rien dire. Il essayait de garder un visage neutre, alors que tout en lui semblait s'affoler. Maintenant qu'il se savait attiré par le squale, il le regardait d'une toute autre manière. Sa façon de marcher, aussi féline que son ligre, son visage déterminé mais pas moins très sexy, ses cheveux ondulant dans l'air et s'écoulant sur la belle paire de fe-

« Oïe bossu, je suis venu faire mon rapport. »

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Xanxus regarda Squalo. Ses yeux presque aussi pâles que ses cheveux firent monter sa chaleur corporelle.

« Je t'écoute… répondit le brun en essayant de ne pas paraître trop perturbé. »

Sans remarquer quoi que ce soit, l'épéiste se lança donc dans une longue description que de ce qu'il avait fait, de qui il avait tué et de l'argent qu'il avait amassé. Mais Xanxus n'écoutait rien. Ou du moins, n'entendait que sa voix éraillé et prenante qui lui fit soudain prendre l'envie de la faire monter dans les aigues. Pendant son discours, Squalo bougeait, se retournait, faisait de grands gestes. Et le chef de la Varia avait une vue imprenable sur le très tentant postérieur de son second, parfaitement bien moulé dans la combinaison en cuir qu'il portait. Le porteur des flammes de la colère dévorait l'argenté du regard, des pensées et des envies de moins en moins catholiques se bousculant dans sa tête. Le bruit sourd de deux mais subitement plaqué contre son bureau le fit revenir à la réalité.

« VOOOOI connard de boss, tu m'écoute !? »

Les yeux presque embués, Xanxus porta un regard désemparé sur son second. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant son boss pas dans son état habituel.

« Oïe Xanxus, tu vas bien ? »

L'interpellé se sentit soudainement nauséeux et étourdit. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un soupire de mal être et pinçant l'arrête de son nez avec ses doigts. Squalo parcourut la distance qui les séparait en contournant le bureau et posa sa main sur le front de son chef, inquiet pour sa santé. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu venir et fut donc surpris du contact qu'il avait le squale. Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. Grave erreur. L'odeur apaisante et grisante de l'épéiste lui brouilla l'esprit et il eût soudainement l'envie de le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras. Surpris, Squalo laissa les bras forts de son boss l'enlaçait et le rapprocher de lui. En rougissant, il se dit que le brun était tombé malade pendant qu'il était partit. Ça faisait sens avec la chaleur qu'émanait Xanxus. Il avait de la fièvre.

« Voooi… T'as de la fièvre, t'es malade bossu, je vais appeler un médecin. »

Ses forces le quittant, le chef de la Varia sa laissa aller dans son fauteuil pendant que Squalo appeler un médecin et prévenait Lussuria de l'état de leur chef. Tous les deux, ils portèrent Xanxus jusqu'à sa chambre et leur mirent au lit pour l'arrivée du médecin. Ce dernier diagnostiqua une grande fatigue rajouté au stress et aux températures qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête en ce moment.

« Il faut qu'il dorme, leur conseilla le docteur alors qu'il repartait, donnez-lui seulement du calcium et du magnésium, ça suffira pour le remettre d'aplomb. »

Lussuria le remercia d'être passé tandis que Squalo préparait avec une attention inhabituelle les gélules de son boss. Il rentra dans sa chambre, assombri pour laisser Xanxus dormir, et posa le verre et les pastilles sur la table de nuit. Le brun s'était endormi. Il semblait si vulnérable. L'argenté se surprit à sourire, regardant avec douceur son chef assoupi. Il était tellement beau quand son visage n'était pas qu'un seul bloc de dédain et je m'en foutisme…

Squalo ressortit de la chambre en silence et regagna la sienne. Généralement, lorsque leur chef était malade, ce qui n'est pas arrivé très souvent, c'était plutôt Lussuria qui s'occupait de lui. Mais depuis quelques temps, l'argenté voulait se rapprocher de son boss, comprenant avec ce qui s'était passé avec les Millefiore que tout pouvait arriver. Quitte à mourir, il aurait aimé partager de façon plus rapproché la vie du brun. Il avait donc décidé de prendre la charge de Xanxus jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse et de se rapprocher de lui durant les jours à venir.

Xanxus, dans sa chambre, avait ouvert l'œil juste à temps pour voir la porte se refermer sur son second. Il avait réussi à entendre quelques bribes du diagnostic du médecin. Fatigue et stress… Cette histoire avec Squalo le perturbait autant que ça ? Il soupira et aperçut les gélules et le verre que lui avait déposé l'épéiste. Alors comme ça, il allait s'occuper de lui pendant tout le temps de sa guérison… Intéressant… Le brun se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il trouvait bien un moyen de se rapprocher de son braillard gardien de la pluie qui lui plaisait tant…

Ah… Si seulement ils savaient !

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !<p>

Dites-moi donc ce que vous en avez pensés, si le contexte vous intéresse, si le caractère des personnages vous semblent bien tourné pour la fiction etc...

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	2. Comment bien guérir ?

Coucou tout le monde !

D'abord, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre de la fiction et viennent pour le deuxième, qu'ils se soient manifesté ou non !  
>Ensuite, je remercie tout particulièrement mes deux premiers followers, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir qu'une fiction que l'on écrit plait !<br>Et maintenant, réponse au petit review qu'on m'a laissé.

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise ! Pour les oublies de mots, je sais que ça doit m'arriver quelque fois et je m'en excuse. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir dans ce chapitre, ou alors moins !

Pairing : XS, et je rajoute un début d'un petit Belphegor/Fran dans ce chapitre.

A noter : les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à Akira-sama !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Squalo n'en pouvait déjà plus. Trois jours non-stop qu'il s'occupait de son boss, trois jours non-stop qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures à suivre. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ce qui inquiétait les autres membres de la Varia d'ailleurs. Lui qui d'habitude était si bruyant et ne levait jamais le petit doigt pour personne, il était devenu vachement serviable et silencieux. Enfin presque : les seuls raisons pour lesquelles il haussait la voix, c'est quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour le traitement du brun. Dans le grand salon donc, on se posait des questions. Surtout Belphegor qui adorait s'occuper des affaires des autres et, surtout, faire chier le monde.<p>

« 'Shishi, le capitaine a l'air très occupé en ce moment. Depuis que le boss est tombé malade, il n'arrête pas de courir partout ! »

Tous assis dans le salon, les quatre membres de la Varia s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Levi erraient comme un damné depuis que son boss adoré ne pouvait plus quitter son lit, Lussuria lisait tranquillement des revues, se retenant pour ne rien dire sur la véritable relation de Xanxus et son second, Fran était stoïque, comme à son habitude, et se contentait de répondre par ci par là au blond qui agaçait toujours autant les autres.

« Squalo-senpai peut se montrer attentionné. Tout le contraire de vous Bel-senpai.  
>- Que… ! »<p>

Fran ne dit rien lorsque les lames de Belphegor se plantèrent dans son large chapeau. Il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il trouverait d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne le fasse pas.

« L'attention n'amène rien d'intéressant, assura le prince en souriant, j'ai tout ce que je veux sans avoir besoin de dépenser quelconque énergie pour les autres.  
>- Etes-vous sûr de cela, Bel-senpai ? »<p>

L'intéressé fit une petite moue et ses yeux s'assombrir derrière sa frange. Oui, il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas obtenir, quoi qu'il fasse. Et ça concernait d'ailleurs cette notion d'attention. En effet, le blond essayait depuis quelque temps maintenant de tirer son kohai dans son lit, sans résultat. Même plus que ça, il avait envie de voir des émotions sur ce visage sans faille du garçon aux cheveux verts. Il voulait être l'auteur de nouvelles expressions chez Fran. Et se sentir plus proche de lui aussi. Cependant, le concerné évitait toujours quand le blond allait sur ce terrain-là. Il avait bien compris qu'il lui plaisait et, à vrai dire, lui aussi était assez attiré par le jeune homme… Cependant il sentait encore son passé le ramener vers de sordides souvenirs ce qui l'empêchait d'être plus intime avec le prince. Ce dernier ne savait rien de ce qui traumatisait le plus jeune et celui-ci se demandait s'il devait lui en parler… Après tout, personne dans la Varia ne connaissait le passé de Fran. Alors il pouvait y avoir de quoi se poser des questions. Subitement gêné d'être en présence de tout ce monde (bien qu'ils n'étaient que quatre dans la pièce), la grenouille se leva et donna juste l'excuse d'une envie de s'entraîne sur une nouvelle boîte avant de s'en aller. Le regardant partir, Belphegor le trouva bien étrange d'un coup.

« Mama, que lui arrive-t-il ? »

Lussuria s'était retourné vers le blond, comme s'il détenait la réponse. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas… La grenouille est bizarre ces temps-ci…  
>- On a tous des choses à cacher, il a bien le droit d'avoir son jardin privé, répliqua alors le gardien du soleil.<br>- En parlant de chose à cacher, il n'a jamais parlé de son passé. T'en sait quelque chose Luss' ?  
>- Alors là, tu me poses une colle mon cher Bel… »<p>

Le nommé fronça les sourcils derrière sa franche. Soudainement il s'en souvenait. Fran n'avait jamais parlé de son passé à qui que ce soit. Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Il se leva, un tout nouveau but en tête. Et quand Belphegor avait quelque chose en tête, mieux valait faire attention…

* * *

><p>Encore une nouvelle journée à s'occuper de son boss malade. Mine de rien, même si cela semblait l'épuiser, ça n'embêtait pas le gardien de la pluie. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, ne faisait plus beaucoup de bruit pour le repos du brun… Une vraie infirmière ! A croire que l'argenté tenait vraiment à son boss…<br>Squalo passait donc un temps fou dans le chambre ou passer de pièce en pièce pour préparer ce dont son boss avait besoin. Ce dernier, plus vraiment dans le brouillard, se rendait de plus en plus compte de l'attention que lui portait l'argenté, et il aimait beaucoup ça. La plupart de son temps, il le passait soit à dormir, soit à rester assis dans son lit à compter les nombreuses apparitions de son second ou encore même lui laissé lui donner à manger. Xanxus donnait effectivement l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose lui-même, ou du moins en donnait l'impression. Seulement en trois jours, il n'avait pas encore pris une seule douche. Donc, comment dire que l'odeur de sa chambre tournait peu à peu au… fauve. Bien décidé à passer cette étape et cacher sa timidité vis-à-vis du corps nu de son boss, le squale arriva avec cette idée bien en tête dans la chambre du concerné. Maintenant que Xanxus pouvait se redresser dans son lit pour manger, il pourrait l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et même l'aider à se laver s'il le fallait !

« Oïe boss… Tu es réveillé ? »

Xanxus grogna, donnant une réponse à l'épéiste.

« Voi… Ça fait trois jours que tu stagnes dans ton lit… Faudrait marcher un peu pour tes jambes… Et prendre un bain aussi. »

Autre grognement. Squalo soupira et se rendit dans la salle de bain privée du brun pour faire couler le bain. Il régla la température et revint dans la chambre ou le malade s'était redressé dans son lit.

« Viens, je vais t'aider à marcher… »

Xanxus s'appuya sur l'argenté pour se lever et marcha avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain. Jouant les martyres, il laissa même le squale l'aider, souriant intérieurement. En rougissant, Squalo l'aida à enlever son haut, détaillant les pectoraux musclés de son boss. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher un sourire, appréciant la gêne et l'attirance que semblait éprouvé son second perturbé. Il enleva le reste et l'épéiste tourna rapidement la tête et laissa le brun entrer dans le bain.

« Je serais juste à côté, si tu as un problème appelle-moi… »

Squalo retourna vite dans la chambre, toujours rouge. Le chef de la Varia rigola discrètement dans l'eau, se disant que finalement, cet excès de faiblesse n'était pas si mauvais…  
>Une fois revenu dans la chambre, l'argenté se dirigea immédiatement vers le mur d'en face pour ouvrir les rideaux puis les fenêtres pour aérer. Il secoua les couvertures, les plaça dehors pour les faire prendre l'air et pris les autres draps pour les mettre à laver. Xanxus ne disait rien, il entendait juste le bruit régulier des vaguelettes de l'eau qui pouvaient témoigner que tout allait bien. Après avoir remis des draps propres et bien aérer la pièce, Squalo retourna dans la salle de bain.<p>

« Tu veux retourner au lit ? »

Xanxus leva un regard qui électrisa l'argenté. Comme il avait envie de rejoindre le brun… Et comme ce dernier le souhaitait aussi ! Leur fierté faisant barrage, le plus âgé se contenta de se relever difficilement du bain et de s'enrouler dans la serviette que lui tendait son second, qui n'en menait d'ailleurs pas large. En effet, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder son boss sortir du bain, il suivit du regard les petites gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa peau mate et tentante. C'est en le voyant marcher seul jusqu'à son lit que Squalo reprit contact avec la réalité et se précipita derrière le brun pour l'aider à se rhabiller et se remettre dans son lit. Il avait fait attention à refermer les rideaux pour redonner la pénombre qui aiderait surement son boss à mieux dormir. Une fois dans son lit, Squalo lui fit prendre ses cachets de vitamines et s'apprêta à le laisser seul quand il sentit une poigne le retenir. Le cœur battant, l'argenté se retourna sur un Xanxus légèrement rouge.

« … Reste encore un peu… »

Dit dans un souffle, l'épéiste aurait pu ne pas l'entendre si les paroles n'avaient pas été aussi inattendues. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue car jamais le grand chef de la Varia ne lui aurait dit ça en temps normal. En fait, depuis ses trois jours de convalescence, une relation de plus en plus intime semblait s'établir entre les deux. Rougissant à son tour, Squalo s'agenouilla près du lit, leurs mains toujours liés.

« Je peux rester… Si tu veux… »

Le sourire que lui rendit à cet instant le brun lui envoya un deuxième électrochoc. Dieu qu'il était séduisant… Xanxus s'endormit rapidement, bientôt suivit de son second qui était complétement épuisé. En regardant le visage paisible de son boss, Squalo s'était laissé aller sur les couvertures rouges, posant sa tête dessus et s'endormant à son tour.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque le brun se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux que depuis ces trois derniers jours. Il se sentit même la force de s'étirer, ce qu'il fait en grognant de contentement. Il sentit bouger près de lui et posa les yeux sur une tête aux cheveux argentés. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête et il sourit. Alors son second était vraiment resté auprès de lui toute la nuit… Le voyant toujours endormi, il se permit de tendre la main et de caresser doucement les longs cheveux fins de son gardien de la pluie. Il avait toujours rêvé de le faire, passer ses doigts dans les cheveux si précieux du squale. Ce dernier bougea un peu plus et ouvrit les yeux, stoppant le brun dans son geste. Il retira donc sa main et regarda son second émergé de son sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux et Xanxus le trouva encore plus mignon. Se souvenant d'où il était et de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, Squalo se mit à rougir et se releva vivement. Il croisa le regard du brun qui le fit rougir encore plus. Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire ni quoi faire, l'argenté se contenta de se lever et de bredouiller des phrases incompréhensibles.

« Merci. »

Coupant les paroles inaudibles de son second, l'air toujours neutre de Xanxus et son regard pénétrant arrêta le squale. Avait-il mal entendu ?

« Merci. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Je sais que tu dois être fatigué de t'être occupé de moi. Alors merci. »

Trois fois… Xanxus l'avait remercié trois fois. Squalo n'en revenait pas. Voyant son mutisme, le brun se leva sur ses jambes toujours un peu flageolantes et fit une chose qui surpris encore plus l'argenté. Comme lorsqu'il était tombé malade, le chef de la Varia avait attiré son second contre son torse, le serrant dans ses bras. Squalo était figé et piquait un fard monumental. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, jusqu'à Xanxus ressentent le besoin de reposer ses jambes, n'ayant pas totalement recouvert ses forces. Il s'assit donc sur le bord de son lit, regardant toujours l'épéiste rougissant.

« Euh… Je… Voooiii… C'est normal ! »

Squalo le fuyait du regard, devenant de plus en plus gêné en présence du brun. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était pas normal, il le rendait vraiment beaucoup trop perturbé. Xanxus, qui se sentait le faible face à l'argenté, avait l'impression d'être devenu le prédateur maintenant. Un sourire quelque peu carnassier fendit ses lèvres et Squalo s'arrêta de parler. Il respirait rapidement, son cœur battant à toute vitesse.

« J'imagine que je vais pouvoir reprendre le reste de mes forces par moi-même… Mais on sait jamais, je pense toujours avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider dans le cas d'une rechute. »

Le gardien de la pluie déglutit difficilement, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête. Même si son boss semblait guérit, il lui demandait toujours de rester auprès de lui. Il aurait pu en être heureux, mais le rythme affolant de son cœur lui disait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son état. Il ne voulut pas refuser cependant, désirant vraiment garder ce contact qu'il avait établi avec son boss. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de sourire, content de voir que les choses rentraient dans l'ordre. Il avait aussi compris que l'argenté était grandement attiré par sa personne, ce qui le rendait confiant pour la suite. Il pourrait maintenant tenter sans vergogne tenter son second, si ce n'était pas lui qui cédait avant ! Car il était vrai que Squalo était un homme pas mal long à la détente…

Xanxus n'avait jamais été aussi content d'être tombé malade.

* * *

><p>Et voici donc le chapitre 2 !<p>

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Le nouveau pairing Bel/Fran vous tente t-il ? Et comment trouvez-vous l'évolution de la relation Xanxus/Squalo ?

Et oui, maintenant ça sera Xanxus qui mènera la danse ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	3. Comment trouver le bon remède ?

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 qui a pris un peu plus de temps et je m'en excuse !

J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire car je voulais vraiment bien avancer sur la relation Bel/Fran aussi...

Alors maintenant à vous de jouer et de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pairing : XS, et maintenant Bel/Fran

A noter : tous les personnages appartiennent à l'ingénieuse Akira-sama !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Xanxus avait repris du poil de la bête. Depuis deux jours, il retravaillait dans son bureau et descendait même manger avec les membres de l'escouade parfois. Tout le monde trouvait cela étrange d'ailleurs car, même avant de tomber malade, le brun n'agissait jamais comme ça. Mais, comme tout a une signification cachée, le chef de la Varia avait ses raisons. Et celles-ci se présentaient en une jolie paire de fesses et de longs cheveux argentés. Depuis que Xanxus avait aussi compris que son second était attiré par sa personne, il en jouait. Il faisait de plus en plus fréquentes apparition dans la salle commune ou demandait régulièrement la présence de son second dans son bureau. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il voulait se rapprocher de son boss mais là il ne savait plus comment réagir. Le sourire hautain mais tellement sexy du brun faisait faire des bonds à son cœur… Etait-il en train de… non… pas à ce point si ?<br>Le chef de la Varia avait complètement changé la donne. Lui qui, il y a quelques jours à peine, se prenait la tête pour savoir comment tenter l'approche avec son second, le voilà maintenant à sa merci, une véritable proie. Mais il le savait fier. Ainsi donc, Xanxus devra redoubler d'effort pour faire craquer l'argenté. C'était un défi qu'il relevait avec délice, trouvant le comportant et le visage gêné de Squalo affreusement excitant. Maintenant il comprenait tout à fait, il était autant attiré physiquement que… Il avait lui-même du mal à se le dire. Xanxus, le fils adoptif du IXème, réputé pour sa méchanceté et dureté dans les affaires et même la vie quotidienne… Lui-même, amoureux de son second ? Ce braillard, intransigeant et insupportable second… Vu ce qui se passait dans son corps et son esprit quand il le voyait et d'après sa conversation avec Lussuria, c'était sans doute ça. Il avait encore du mal à l'accepter, mais il comptait toujours faire craquer Squalo.

C'est donc en cette belle après-midi ensoleillé de ce début d'été que Xanxus commençait pas à pas son plan. Ça tombait bien, puisqu'il n'avait rien de très important à faire de toute façon. Et même si cela avait été le cas, le si têtu chef de la Varia aurait quand même pris son temps pour ses instincts de prédateur. Squalo était en plein travail sur des dossiers que le brun aurait dû remplir lui-même. Ce dernier, dans son bureau, prenait son premier verre d'alcool depuis sa petite semaine de maladie/fatigue. Goutant avec plaisir le bourbon corsé, Xanxus vit entrer une furie blanche dans la pièce.

« Tiens boss, j'ai fini ce dossier et… VOOOOOII, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? »

Oubliant momentanément son nouveau désir pour le brun, Squalo se rapprocha rapidement de celui-ci pour lui prendre le verre des mains.

« Vooi, pas d'alcool, tu dois faire attention à toi ! »

Xanxus sourit intérieurement. Son second venait directement à lui… Ça allait être plus simple comme ça…

« Je suis guéri maintenant, et j'ai bien le droit d'avoir quelques plaisirs… En attendant un meilleur réconfort… »

Squalo comprit le double sens de la phrase de son boss au vu de son regard lubrique pointé sur lui et son sourire carnassier. Il rougit, phénomène qui lui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces temps-ci, et s'éloigna quelque peu du brun.

« Quand même… Tu pourrais faire une rechute vooi… Et ce n'est de toute façon pas bon de boire comme ça, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée !  
>- Alors, trouve-moi un remède.<br>- Qu-Quoi ? »

L'épéiste balbutia, ne comprenant pas trop ce que cherchait son chef.

« Aide-moi à trouver un moyen d'arrêter… Je suis toujours malade… Alors aide-moi à me contrôler… »

Squalo déglutit. Le regard ardant du brun faisait accélérer son cœur de manière incontrôlable… Lui trouver une nouvelle dépendance ?

« Après tout je ne peux te le demander qu'à toi… Squalo… »

BOUM.  
>Le susnommé était tout simplement tombé à la renverse. C'était la première fois que Xanxus l'appelait par son prénom… Et après tous les sous-entendus qu'il venait d'insinuer, s'en était trop pour l'argenté. Xanxus regarda son gardien de la pluie, faussement étonné et jubilant de l'intérieur. Voir son second si effarouché l'excitait énormément. Se remettant sur pied en tremblant, Squalo regagna lentement la sortie en balbutiant des excuses et qu'il y penserait. Il repartit pratiquement en courant dans le couloir, laissant un brun content de son travail assis dans son fauteuil. S'il continuait comme ça, le squale finirait bien par tomber dans ses bras… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps !<p>

* * *

><p>« Fran ! Je te trouve enfin. »<p>

L'intéressé esquissa une moue, reprenant rapidement son air neutre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bel-senpai ?  
>- Je te cherche depuis ce matin, j'aimerai qu'on parle. »<p>

Sans rien dire de plus, le blond passa devant son kohai pour aller dans sa chambre, intimant silencieusement l'autre de faire de même. Ils rentèrent dans la chambre du prince et ce dernier s'affala sur son fauteuil, gardant une prestance distinguée. Fran s'assit sur le petit canapé, pas plus gêné que ça d'être dans la chambre de son senpai. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Belphegor l'avait entraîné dans cette pièce pour des attentions pas toujours avouables. Mais cette fois-ci, le gardien de la tempête avait d'autres plans en tête.

« Fran, j'aimerai que tu sois sincère avec moi.  
>- Non Bel-senpai, je ne coucherai pas avec vous.<br>- Je ne parlais pas de ça, baka. »

Fran haussa légèrement un sourcil, attendant que le blond continue.

« Je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose sur toi Fran. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que tu me repousses sans cesse. Je voudrais donc que tu m'en dises plus sur ton passé. »

Le visage du jeune homme se referma immédiatement. Chose que remarqua Belphegor, puisque le gardien de la brume ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Il avait touché une corde sensible.

« Je ne te ferais pas de fleurs Fran. Il y a des choses que tu caches et je veux les connaître. »

Fran ne répondit rien et le blond soupira.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer les insensibles ? Si je te demandais ton passé, y'a certainement l'explication à ton mutisme.  
>- Qui vous dit que je devrais vous en parler.<p>

- 'Shishi, je suis un prince Fran. Et de toute façon, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.  
>- Vous êtes si égoïste, Bel-senpai. »<p>

Ce fut au tour du blond d'hausser un sourcil.

« Comme d'habitude, vous ne pensez qu'à vous et à ce qui vous plairait d'entendre. Mais vous oubliez que tout le monde à des sentiments et des choses qu'il préférait ne pas dévoiler… Et j'en fais partie ! Ne pensez surtout pas que j'agis comme cela au quotidien par choix. J'ai des sentiments, et je suis loin d'être insensible. Alors avant de n'en faire qu'à votre tête et de penser que tout vous est dû, penser aux autres un peu.»

Sans demander son reste, Fran se leva et se précipita hors de la chambre. Le prince déchu esquissa un geste pour le rattraper mais l'illusionniste était parti trop vite. Sa réplique avait fait l'effet d'une claque sur le blond qui resta assis sur son fauteuil, se giflant mentalement. Quel crétin. Evidement qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle Fran ne voulait pas raconter son passé… Mais quand Belphegor voulait quelque chose, il ne se souciait guère de l'avis des autres. Cependant, la réaction de la grenouille le faisait réfléchir. Il faisait naître en lui des émotions et réactions que personne d'autre n'avait provoquées avant… Il se devait donc d'être plus gentil avec Fran, même si gentil était une notion complétement nouvelle pour le blond… Il devait réparer son erreur ! Car après tout, quand Belphegor voulait quelque chose, il l'avait.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Squalo et Fran ne se présentèrent pas au dîner dans la salle à manger commune. De ce fait, le chef de la Varia n'avait pas vu l'utilité d'y aller aussi. Affalé sur son fauteuil, il mangeait distraitement le repas qu'on lui avait fait apporter dans son bureau, sans même tenir compte que la viande n'était pas parfaitement cuite comme il le voulait. Il repensait au comportement de son second, essayant d'élaborer le plan ultime qui le ferait craquer. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, ça serait qui craquerait… Sa libido montait en flèche à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'argenté. Son air perdu le mettait dans tous ses états et, même s'il savait que Squalo le désirait tout autant, il voulait que ce soit l'épéiste qui craque le premier. Le boss de la Varia avait de la fierté tout de même ! Et en parlant de fierté, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire d'attirance physique. Xanxus voulait être sûr qu'il y avait des sentiments plus profonds qui pourraient s'ancrer en eux. Il s'étonnait lui-même de penser ça… Mais il était effectivement bien trop fier pour être le seul des deux à éprouver des sentiments pour l'autre. Autre qu'il soupçonnait quand même de se trouver dans le même état que lui. Juste qu'il ne le vivait pas et ne le montrait pas de la même façon. Il se doutait donc bien que si Squalo n'était pas allé dans la salle à manger comme les autres soirs, il était certainement dans sa chambre, trop perturbé pour le montrer aux autres. Il ricana intérieurement. Oui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.<p>

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir des chambres, le gardien de la pluie sortait d'une douche d'abord destiné à le calmer… Cependant, son cerveau était beaucoup trop en ébullition pour y arriver. Il ne faisait que de repenser à cette dernière semaine. Bien qu'il ait été toujours proche de Xanxus, ils s'étaient grandement rapprochés depuis que ce dernier avait eu son gros coup de fatigue. Squalo s'était rendu compte des émotions et sentiments qui le prenaient quand il pensait, regardait ou parlait avec le brun… Ce n'était pas du tout anodin. Amoureux ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement le dire… Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était bel et bien attiré par son boss, et les battements irréguliers de son cœur, son estomac qui se tordait et ses joues qui prenaient feu à chaque fois qu'il le voyait étaient vraiment des signes qu'il ne pouvait renier. Et apparemment, Xanxus le savait. Jouait-il avec ou voulait-il vraiment partager des sentiments avec l'argenté ? Noyé dans l'incertitude, Squalo se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un soupire. Son ventre noué et les battements de son cœur s'accélérant ne l'aidaient pas à analyser la situation. Devait-il tout simplement se laisser aller ou attendre un peu d'être sûr de ce qu'il se passait entre eux ?

« VOOOOOOOI ! »

Squalo craqua et balança son oreiller sur le mur d'en face. Ce n'était pas son genre de se poser des questions comme ça. Il était devenu une vraie gonzesse ! Lui aussi avait de la fierté !  
>Il se retourna dans son lit, se mettant sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il devait tester les faiblesses de son boss et s'en servir pour le mettre à genoux devant lui. Xanxus était le prototype de l'homme viril et narcissique. Il y avait donc forcément des atouts féminins chez le squale que le brun admirait… Les cheveux longs, déjà. Ça, Squalo pourrait facilement en jouer… Son corps ? Lussuria passait son temps à le complimenter sur le cadeau que la nature lui avait fait… Surtout son postérieur, d'après le boxeur. Donc ça devait forcément marcher sur le brun aussi. Alors oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait. A partir de maintenant, Squalo mettrait ses atouts en avant pour attirer son chef de plus en plus… Le plan était simple, mais il marcherait certainement sur Xanxus. Après tout, il était un homme, même avec toute la fierté du monde, il finirait par craquer.<br>C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et les idées bien en place que Squalo s'endormit, excité de la journée qu'il passerait le lendemain.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour le 3ème chapitre !<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié l'avancée dans la relation des personnages... Au menu du prochain chapitre, le plan de Squalo et le passé de Fran !

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos avis.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	4. Comment rechuter ?

Hi everyone ! :)

Me revoilà assez rapidement avec le quatrième chapitre. J'ai été très motivée pour l'écrire, j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour celui-là !

Alors vous verrez surtout une grande avancée dans la relation Bel/Fran avec le passé de ce dernier. Mais le XS continue toujours d'évoluer !

mana74 : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait tellement chaud au coeur des lectrices/lecteurs comme toi. J'espère que le prochain chapitre et les suivants te plairont ;)

Pairing : XS ; Bel/Fran

A noter : Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Akira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Squalo reprit une dernière fois une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son boss qui l'avait appelé. Depuis la nuit précédente, il avait mis au point son plan et faisait maintenant appelle à son courage pour ne pas faillir devant le regard de prédateur du brun. Il s'approcha du bureau, faisant semblant de ne pas être préoccupé par la personne assise sur le fauteuil. Xanxus le regarda approcher, un sourire aux lèvres et son verre de bourbon à portée de main. L'épéiste ne fit pas attention aux yeux désireux de son boss et posa quelques feuilles sur son bureau.<p>

« Il faudrait que signes ces documents.  
>- Pourquoi faut-il que je m'emmerde avec ça ?<br>- Parce que tu es le chef de la Varia… A la base c'est ton boulot de tous lire, je te fais juste signer ce qu'il faut. »

L'argenté dégagea subitement ses cheveux, les faisant virevolter autour de lui. Xanxus avala presque de travers sa gorgée de bourbon et toussa légèrement. Squalo sourit intérieurement, ne montrant qu'un visage plutôt hautain au brun.

« Alors, tu signes ? Sinon je passe les reprendre plus tard... »

Faisant mine de partir, le gardien de la pluie fit déhancher sensuellement ses hanches, offrant une très bonne vision de sa paire de fesses au chef si désireux.

« Non non… C'est bon je vais les signer… »

Squalo sourit de dos, et reprit un visage sarcastique en revenant vers le bureau. Un petit sourire fendit néanmoins ses lèvres devant l'air bouleversé et perdu de son boss. « Ça marche ! » se réjouit l'argenté en attendant qu'il signe les papiers.

« Autre chose ? demanda difficilement le brun.  
>- Non ça sera tout pour le moment. A plus tard, Xanxus-sama… »<p>

Cette appellation, susurrée sensuellement juste avant de franchir la porte, ne tarda pas à faire réagir le chef de la Varia. Le rouge subitement monté aux joues, Xanxus cracha le bourbon qu'il allait avaler. Abasourdi, il fixa la porte comme s'il allait voir Squalo rentrer en tenue de soubrette, complétement offert à lui. Il pouvait presque lui donner la trique comme ça ! Bouleversé de ne pouvoir retenir ses hormones, Xanxus se resservit un verre de son liquide précieux qu'il finit cul sec. Il devait rapidement en finir avec le squale, sinon il allait forcément finir par imploser ou, vraiment faire une rechute.

Derrière la porte, le plus jeune tremblait d'excitation. Un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres, il se retint d'éclater de rire et partit plutôt dans sa chambre, presque en sautillant. Il avait réussi à mettre son boss dans tous ses états. Il venait de prouver qu'il n'était pas totalement la proie et que lui aussi pouvait prendre des devants. Le pauvre Xanxus ne devait plus rien comprendre maintenant. Peut-être Squalo venait-il juste de faire exploser la libido du brun, dans ce cas il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps afin de préserver son postérieur de l'assaut final de son boss. Il frissonna en posant les dossiers sur son bureau. Si l'un et l'autre se désirait tant que ça, ce moment allait bien arriver… Et Squalo savait pertinemment que ce seront ses fesses qui prendront cher !

* * *

><p>Squalo n'avait pas été le seul à cogiter toute la nuit pour trouver un plan parfait. Belphegor n'avait dormi que trop peu, largement ennuyé par la réaction de son kohai la veille. Fran lui avait fait prendre conscience de son égocentrisme permanent qui l'avait blessé… S'il voulait réussir à faire tomber l'illusionniste dans ses bras, il devait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de s'excuser… Mais ce n'était pas que stratégique ! En effet, le blond s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention à la grenouille… Cependant, il avait toujours en tête de connaître son passé. Belphegor savait que c'était la condition pour approfondir leur relation. Et Dieu qu'il le voulait, approfondir leur relation.<p>

En se réveillant après seulement quelques petites heures de sommeil, le prince déchu avait la grande intention de s'excuser. Belphegor ne s'était jamais excusé de sa vie. Bien trop orgueilleux pour ça. Mais la personne impliquée comptait suffisamment pour lui pour faire ces concessions. Après une bonne douche, le gardien de la tempête ne prit pas la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner et partit plutôt à la recherche de sa grenouille. Ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre où il était entré sans gêne, le blond se dirigea vers les jardins intérieurs, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il sentait juste son cœur l'y conduire et lorsqu'il aperçut une petite touffe de cheveux verts/turquoises, un sourire étira ses lèvres. S'approchant avec silence et discrétion il se positionna près du banc où était assis le gardien de la brume de la Varia, face à son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Bel-senpai. »

Pas de haine, pas d'ironie. Le ton éternellement neutre de Fran fit naître une petite moue sur le visage du blond.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

Le plus jeune se retourna, posant des yeux insondables sur son mentor. Sans le montrer, il avait été surpris de l'initiative de Belphegor.

« Je vous écoute.  
>- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé hier. Généralement, faire en sorte que les autres se sentent mal est une de mes passions, mais tu n'avais pas à l'être. Si tu ne veux pas parler de ton passé, alors j'attendrais. »<p>

Fran fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à de telles excuses venant de lui. Voulait-il savoir son passé à ce point. Après tout, le blond avait montré assez d'intérêt pour l'illusionniste pour que celui-ci pense à lui raconter sa vie… Il ne savait pas s'il allait faire le bon choix, mais son étrange mais puissante attirance pour le prince déchu l'emportait.

« Non c'est bon, je vais vous en parler. Après tout quelqu'un doit bien le savoir, et ça fait partie de moi… »

Belphegor fronça les sourcils à son tour sous sa frange et regarda son kohai se lever.

« Mais pas ici, on va dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

Le gardien de la tempête suivit alors le plus jeune, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« J'étais un enfant très expressif au niveau du regard. Ce que me reprochaient souvent mes parents. »

Assis sur son lit, Fran serrait un oreiller contre sa poitrine, regardant dans le vide. L'absence d'émotion le rendait nostalgique, presque terrifié. Cette sensation fit frissonner le blond qui était assis sur le fauteuil de la chambre.

« Ma mère ne me parlait presque jamais, sauf pour me faire des reproches. Elle m'a même dit un jour qu'à force d'être aussi expressif, je ne finirai par faire peur aux gens et qu'ils me rejetteront toujours. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas parce qu'elle voulait que je sois heureux, non. Parce qu'elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser de moi. Donc je ne la voyais pas souvent. En revanche mon père, je le voyais beaucoup. Trop même. Il était partit les sept années qui ont suivis ma naissance. Il est arrivé comme une fleur et jamais ma mère n'eut rien à y redire. »

L'illusionniste fit une pause et se mit à trembler. Ses plus gros traumatismes allaient sortir, et l'histoire ne faisait que commencer.

« Il me violait presque tous les soirs. Je crois que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai commencé à tout perdre… Toutes mes émotions s'étaient envolées d'un coup. Je n'affichais plus rien, et ça le rendait fou. Alors il me battait. Ma mère ne disait toujours rien. Pendant six ans, j'ai été le simple jouet de l'homme qui m'avait donné vie. J'étais détruit. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir à treize ans et j'ai commencé à vivre dans la rue. Je volais pour manger et dormais dans des cartons… Je préférais tout sauf revivre cet enfer. C'est là que j'ai pris goût aux illusions. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir connu cet art avant… Trois années. Il m'aura fallu trois années pour perfectionner mes connaissances. Suffisamment pour le retrouver. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Tué de mes propres mains. Mon géniteur. Celui qui avait tant abusé de moi pendant toutes ces années… Et c'est après cette affaire que la Varia m'a trouvée. Je n'ai pas mal fait hein ? »

Belphegor avait presque cessé de respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi… Horrible. Il aurait pu pleurer si lui-même n'était pas aussi insensible à la douleur des autres, mais venant de Fran, ça lui serrait le cœur.

« Evidemment que tu as bien fait. Ces ordures ne méritent pas la vie. »

Le gardien de la brume sourit tristement. Le blond écarquilla les yeux sous sa frange et fut émerveillé de la douceur et de la beauté qui émanaient du garçon… La douleur et la tristesse l'avait rongé durant tant d'années… Pas étonnant qu'il n'en dise jamais sur lui et qu'il apparaît toujours comme un je m'en foutiste confirmé. Il avait vécu tellement d'atrocités.

« A chaque que je veux oublier mon passé, elle revient comme s'il était marqué au fer forgé en moi… J'en souffre toutes les nuits… Et je me suis rendu compte que de te rencontrer éloignait cette partie de moi que j'essaye à tout prix d'évacuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi, Bel-senpai, mais tu me fais du bien. »

Et maintenant il le tutoyait. Le cœur de Belphegor faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine et son ventre était noué. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi confiant et gentil avec lui. Alors il se dit qu'il devait l'être pour un garçon aussi perdu qui le touchait tant. Se levant du fauteuil, le prince déchu vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de Fran qui le regarda, les yeux humides. Belphegor enleva le coussin et attira le plus jeune contre lui. Perdu dans ses propres refoulements, Fran se laissa faire, les larmes coulant d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Personne n'avait jamais fait preuve d'attention envers lui. Pas comme ça. Alors il entoura le buste du blond de ses petits bras pour se serrer encore plus contre lui. Il sentit une légère pression sur son menton et releva la tête. D'en dessous, il pouvait voir les yeux de son mentor. D'un turquoise comme il en avait jamais vu. D'une beauté époustouflante, Fran resta bouche-bée devant cette vision d'un véritable ange. Profitant de l'occasion, Belphegor se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du gardien pour un baiser tout en douceur. Mais le plus jeune ne le laissa pas partir. Ils glissèrent leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, se mordillant, léchant les pressant avidement comme s'ils allaient mourir. Le blond passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Fran, l'incitant silencieusement à les entre ouvrir pour rejoindre sa consœur. Ils s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes, se contentant juste de reprendre leur souffle par moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où ils en étaient, mais leur passion et besoin de l'autre prenaient le dessus sur tout autre raisons. Belphegor n'avait pas encore eu ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais il n'en demanderait pas plus pour le moment. Il se pourrait bien que des vrais sentiments finissent par le prendre en entier…

* * *

><p>Toujours terré dans son bureau, Xanxus ruminait avec un énième verre de bourbon. Il allait faire une overdose avec tous ces litres d'alcool ingurgité depuis le début de la journée. Mais le boss de la Varia s'en foutait royalement. Tout son plan d'attaque s'effritait et menaçait de s'écrouler en seulement dix minutes d'apparition de son second. Et quelle apparition ! S'il n'avait pas un minimum de retenu et de pensées aux conséquences, Xanxus aurait sauté sur l'épéiste avec une féroce envie de lui montrer à quel point il le rendait fou. Cette situation n'était plus possible… Si Squalo continuait d'agir comme ça, il allait littéralement exploser. Que devait-il faire ? Déjà, un point sur ses sentiments s'imposait…<p>

Depuis maintenant deux/trois mois, le brun s'était rendu compte que la seule personne qui en savait le plus de lui était son second. En plus de cela, des émotions corporelles le prenaient à chaque vue de l'argenté : battements de cœur s'accélérant, ventre dansant la samba, chaleur dans tous les corps et esprit embrumé. La conversation avec Lussuria et à la suite de son coup de fatigue, il était clair qu'il désirait l'épéiste. Seulement, il se découvrait aussi des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sa vie. A trente-quatre ans il serait temps, me direz-vous. Mais Xanxus était loin d'être homme de compassion ou de tendresse. Alors le grand chef de la Varia, amoureux, cela ressemblait plus à un canular. Mais les faits étaient là et l'intéressé ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour le montrer et que le gardien de la pluie le comprenne. Il savait pertinemment que Squalo le désirait presque autant que lui, mais l'argenté était beaucoup plus pudique et timide que son boss. Mais son numéro ce matin lui avait montré qu'il pouvait prendre les devants aussi.

« Putain de faiblesse humaine à la con ! »

Et oui. Xanxus se sentait faible. Généralement il profitait des gens comme bon lui semblait et s'en débarrassait quand il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais avec Squalo, c'était très différent. L'idée même de son second dans les bras d'un autre lui faisait ressortir ses anciennes cicatrices. Il le voulait pour lui, de sa propre volonté et avec tout ce qui le constituait. Il voulait profiter de lui, mais par amour. Oui ça devait être ça. Par amour. Il devait bien se l'avouer à lui-même et n'irait pas redemander à Lussuria pour clarifier ce qu'il se passait en lui. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux de Squalo. Restait maintenant à lui faire comprendre, et ce n'était pas vraiment gagné. Fier comme il était, il lui serait encore plus difficile de l'avouer que lorsqu'il avait dû accepter le fait que les bagues Vongola ne l'avaient pas choisi. Xanxus avait encore bien du chemin à parcourir pour devenir l'homme entier qu'il avançait pourtant être. Et Squalo n'était plus que la dernière pièce manquante.

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et on apprend beaucoup de choses sur Fran.<p>

Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez, du passé de Fran, de la réaction de Bel, celle de Xanxus !

Un lemon sera certainement à prévoir dans le prochain chapitre ou encore le suivant ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et de me suivre et à la prochaine !


	5. Comment arrivent les solutions ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le 5ème chapitre tout frais tout prêts. Je l'ai écrit en une bonne heure tellement ma motivation était puissante x)

Donc je le dis : ce chapitre est classé **M **pour la présence de lemon (par encore celui que vous attendez mais patience, il arrive ;)

Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent, le signalant ou non, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que mon travail est apprécié (et sachez que moi-même, j'aime ce travail) !

mana74  : Une nouvelle fois merci pour ta review, ton soutient me fait chaud au coeur ! J'essaye de ne pas faire paraître Xanxus trop niais, mais il est quand même bien mignon amoureux ** Pour le passé de Fran, j'ai pas été très tendre avec lui c'est vrai x) mais pour la suite des événements avec ce cher Bel, ça aura son importance ;) (et, comme je le fais aussi au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent, tu auras d'autres sourires qui te viendront surement dans les prochains chapitres).

Pairing : XS seulement pour ce chapitre

A noter : Cette fiction n'existerait pas sans le talent de maître Akira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Xan-Xanxus… Xanxus-sama ! »<p>

Deux yeux rouges carmin s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Leur propriétaire, allongé dans son lit et en sueur, respirait difficilement. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, faisant le point sur le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Oui. Il avait rêvé qu'il couchait avec son second. Et quel rêve ! Xanxus se redressa et grogna en remarquant que cette vision l'avait pas mal excité quand même. En se rendant dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche et faire sa petite affaire, le brun se dit qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette situation. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il avait tellement envie de l'argenté… Et il avait bien compris que ce dernier n'était pas insensible. S'il ne trouvait pas vite un moyen de faire tomber une bonne fois pour toute l'épéiste, c'est lui qui allait retomber de fatigue et frustration. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il était tombé malade n'avait pas été un moment catastrophique…  
>Une fois prêt pour la journée, Xanxus se rendit à son bureau où son petit déjeuner avait été apporté. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, ne touchant pas aux brioches encore chaudes déposées sur son bureau. Il réfléchissait au plan final pour atteindre définitivement Squalo.<p>

« Tu ne rends pas les choses simples… Squalo… »

Comme si l'appeler par son prénom à haute voix avait eu son effet, l'intéressé venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son boss. Il avait le même air que la veille, lorsqu'il avait fait son cinéma au brun incapable de réagir. Celui-ci sourit de son sourire carnassier. Il allait recommencer ? Alors il le prendrait à son propre jeu.

« Voici une déposition pour une demande de mission à effectuer dans la semaine. Il faut ta signature, boss… »

Susurré d'une voix langoureuse, Squalo posa le dossier sur le bureau du brun, prenant une pause tout aussi sensuelle que le ton de sa voix. Xanxus ne se laissa pas démonter, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, sauter sur l'argenté pour lui faire entendre son point de vue sur son comportement.

« Combien de personnes devraient y aller ?  
>- Si c'est dans l'élite, une suffira. Je te conseille Levi, il tourne en rond en ce moment, ça lui fera du bien de se dépenser et de te montrer qu'il peut avoir ta confiance.<br>- Alors je suis ton conseil… Ils me sont toujours utiles, je t'en remercie… Squalo. »

Le clin d'œil du chef de la Varia fit monter le rouge au squale qui bredouilla un remerciement. « Voooi qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !? C'est à toi de mener la barque ! ». Le gardien de la pluie essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas paraître déstabiliser devant son boss. Mais comment faire, après la nuit qu'il venait de passer ? Car oui, Xanxus n'était pas le seul à faire des rêves torrides. Squalo avait aussi rêvé de lui et du brun, en plein acte torride, cette nuit. Il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à ses sentiments pour le plus grand et qu'il devait faire quelque chose… Rien que de s'imaginer dans les mêmes positions que celles de son rêves l'excitaient mais l'effrayaient à la fois. Mais il fantasmait tellement de l'expression de laissé-allé total de son boss…

« Autre chose, Squalo ? »

Le ton de Xanxus et la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom fit frissonner l'argenté. Il tenta quand même de jouer encore le jeu et repris le dossier en regardant sensuellement le brun.

« Pour la paperasse c'est tout.  
>- La paperasse…<br>- Tu as besoin de quelque-chose, Xanxus-sama ? »

La mâchoire serrée et les yeux qui se clignèrent rapidement, Xanxus retint un soupire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une érection putain. Constatant l'effet de sa petite phrase, Squalo se risqua à tenter plus.

« Si je peux aider en quoi que ce soit, Xanxus-sama… »

C'en fut trop. L'argenté savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, et même si son cerveau lui disait d'arrêter, son corps et son instinct le poussaient à aller plus loin. Et le résultat fit vite donné. Xanxus s'était levé avec rapidité, faisant reculer le fauteuil derrière lui. Il s'était emparé de la nuque de son second avec force et avait collé sa bouche contre la sienne. Les yeux écarquillés, Squalo dut se retenir au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Xanxus l'embrassait. Son boss, pour qui ses sentiments et envies étaient maintenant plutôt clairs, était en train de l'embrasser. Les joues en feu, il répondit néanmoins au baiser, donnant le feu vert au brun pour aller plus loin. Xanxus mordilla la lèvre de l'épéiste, la happa et la suçota avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Squalo les ouvrit sans hésitation, et les deux consœurs se trouvèrent pour un ballet mouvementé. Le brun cassa le baiser lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, gardant sa main sur la nuque de l'argenté. Ce dernier, haletant, avait le regard baissé et les joues toujours en feu. En seulement un baiser, son boss arrivait à le mettre dans un était pas possible.

« Oïe Squalo… »

L'interpellé releva la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux désireux de Xanxus. Il rougit de plus belle, envouté par les deux orbes rouges sangs qui reflétaient le désir et l'envie du plus âgé. Mais il n'était pas le seul excité, le baiser qu'il venait de donner à son second l'avait comme mis dans un état second. Il voulait continuer de jouer avec ce feu.

« Tu n'as pas donné ta réponse… Xan-  
>- Je voudrais que tu m'aides en effet. »<p>

Xanxus l'avait coupé, sachant qu'au moindre « sama » rajouté à son prénom lui ferait perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Guidant l'argenté à ses côtés, Squalo contourna le bureau pour se retrouver face au brun qui s'était rassis dans son fauteuil. Il le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, faisant rougir de plus belle le plus jeune. Tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, il l'amena vers son entre-jambe, faisant sentir la bosse qui tendait le pantalon du boss.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin d'aide… »

Squalo sentait le souffle saccadé du brun et il releva la tête. Ses joues étaient rouges aussi et il pouvait deviner l'envie dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il allait faire ça à une autre personne qu'à lui-même… Mais il avait tellement envie de faire plaisir à son boss.

« Je... Je vais le faire… »

Le chef de la Varia lâcha la main du squale pour la poser sur l'accoudoir. Squalo déboutonna le pantalon du brun et baissa légèrement le caleçon. Il glissa une main dans le sous-vêtement et toucha l'érection bien avancé. Rougissant encore plus, il empoigna le sexe dur et le caressa légèrement. Il sentit la respiration de Xanxus accélérer et il sortit l'érection de l'entrave, soutirant un soupire à son propriétaire. Le visage entier de l'épéiste se colora de rouge en voyant la taille du sexe. Et vu ce qu'il comptait faire avec le brun, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire [jeu de mot sortit tout seul, il est facile mais je trouvais ça drôle aussi x)].  
>Avant de laisser le temps à Xanxus de lui demander quoi ce soit, Squalo commença de petits vas et viens sur la verge tendue. Les soupires du brun le poussait à aller plus vite, complétement absorbé par sa tâche. Mais bientôt ce ne fut plus suffisant pour le brun qui passa une main sur l'épaule de son second. Il la remonta et glissa un doigt dans la bouche entre ouverte. Surpris, Squalo leva la tête et comprit la demande silencieuse de l'autre. N'écoutant plus les recommandations de ce cerveau, l'argenté descendit du fauteuil pour se positionner à genoux entre les jambes du brun. Ce dernier avait encore du mal à y croire. Son fantasme ambulant qui lui donnait envie depuis des jours était sur le point de lui faire une fellation. Inspirant un grand coup, Squalo s'approcha du sexe érigé et passa doucement ses lèvres dessus. Il embrassa d'abord quelques endroits, faisant crispés les poings du plus grand. Une de ses mains se glissa sur l'aine et l'autre sur la base de l'érection. Il passa alors sa langue et lécha toute la longueur de la verge tendue. Xanxus poussa un soupire de satisfaction, cambrant la tête en arrière. Squalo passa sa langue sur le gland, et entreprit de lécher le sexe en divers endroits, ne se lassant pas des soupirs de plaisir de son boss. Ce dernier, complétement grisé, pencha la tête pour regarder le visage de l'épéiste, bandant à souhait. Il passa alors sa main dans les cheveux clairs de son second, incroyablement doux, et appuya doucement sa tête. Squalo comprit et, les joues rougies par l'excitation, la gêne et l'envie, prit le sexe dans sa bouche. C'était imposant mais il ne broncha pas, entamant des vas et viens. Il laissait sa langue mutine titiller le gland et continuait ses mouvements. Xanxus était en transe totale. La fellation que lui offrait l'argenté était tout bonnement parfaite…<br>Le lieutenant de la Varia s'appliquait, suçant goulument la verge de son boss. Un coup il la prenait entière dans sa bouche, un coup il léchait différents endroits et mordillait le gland. Il passa quelques secondes sur les bourses, soutirant encore plus de soupires et de gémissements du brun. Entraînés par les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche, Squalo continuait de sucer, lécher, mordiller le membre tendu. Il sentit du liquide pré éjaculatoire couler sur sa langue mais il augmenta plutôt la vitesse de ses vas et viens, menant le brun vers l'orgasme.

« Squa… Squalo… ! Mmh… Je… -venir… »

L'argenté retira sa bouche et continua les vas et viens avec sa main. Xanxus grogna, et il éjacula dans une suite de grognements de plaisir. Squalo attendit qu'il ait finit avant de retirer sa main, pleine de semence. Il se releva, titubant légèrement et le brun lui tendit la boîte de mouchoir de son bureau. L'épéiste essuya sa main tandis que Xanxus refermer son pantalon. Le silence était tombé, laissant les deux dans une gêne apparente. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Le détenteur des flammes de la colère reprit une respiration normale et se leva, collant le squale contre le bureau, les mains de part et d'autres de ses hanches. Il planta son regard dans le sien, faisant monter le stress du plus jeune.

« Squalo… On peut plus continuer à faire semblant… J'ai toujours envie de toi, même la nuit je rêve de ça… J'ai bien compris que tu ressentais de l'attraction pour moi, mais c'est pareil de mon côté. Tu me fais fantasmer à un point… Tu t'es rendu compte du pouvoir que t'exerçait sur moi… Continue d'en user je t'en supplie… Tu me donne tellement d'envie et de désir… »

Squalo rougissait, ne sachant que répondre. Tremblant, il posa ses mains sur épaules de son boss, près de la nuque, coupant la tirade du brun. Surpris, Xanxus sentit les lèvres du squale sur les siennes. Il sourit et répondit avec envie au baiser. Les deux mafieux s'embrassèrent comme si c'étaient leur dernière fois, collant leur corps brulant de désir pour l'autre. Le plus jeune frissonna et Xanxus le serra dans ses bras, mettant fin au baiser. Il embrassa son cou, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'argenté. Celui-ci s'agrippa au chef de la Varia, enivré par son odeur masculine et protectrice. Finalement, même si les choses avaient démarrées brusquement et assez étrangement, leur relation n'irait qu'en s'améliorant… Enfin, Squalo l'espérait.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre peut paraître très court, mais je pense que c'est mieux si je laisse uniquement ce lemon qui fait d'un coup avancer la relation entre Xanxus et Squalo.<p>

Du coup, dites-moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé : les sentiments des deux personnages, la façon dont ils agissent l'un envers l'autre et le petit moment guimauve de la fin !

Bel et Fran apparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre avec une petit lemon à la clé, et, bien sûr, l'avancée de la nouvelle histoire Xanxus/Squalo.

Merci d'avoir lu, de me suivre et de me soutenir ! A la prochaine !


	6. Comment se maintenir en forme ?

Ohayo !

Me voilà avec un peu de retard sur le sixième chapitre !

Même si j'ai mis très peu de temps à l'écrire, j'ai juste mis longtemps à m'y mettre... Alors pour me faire pardonner, un petit lemon entre Bel et Fran et une graaaande avancée dans la relation Xanxus/Squalo. Le chapitre est aussi un poil plus long que les autres.

mana74 : Merci ! Tes reviews tout au long de la fiction me motive beaucoup, c'est toujours un plaisir de les recevoir !  
>C'est vrai que Xanxus fait un peu trop fleur bleu sur ce coup, mais bon dans un moment de faiblesse et pour Squalo... (non bon oui, ça fait bizarre venant de lui je sais x). Haha oui, de nouvelles choses sont à prévoir dans ce chapitre, qui les aidera beaucoup à aller plus loin ;)<p>

Pairing : XS ; Bel/Fran

Rating : **M** pour le Bel/Fran

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines s'étaient déroulés depuis que Xanxus et Squalo avaient avoué l'un à l'autre leur attirance mutuelle. Cependant, rien n'avait dépassé ce qu'ils avaient fait la première fois. L'épéiste était décidément trop nerveux pour aller plus loin qu'une masturbation ou une fellation. Même Xanxus n'avait pu tenter les préliminaires avec lui. Néanmoins, le boss de la Varia était bien décidé à passer cette étape et montrer à son second le vrai plaisir. Squalo l'excitait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Alors maintenant, au lieu d'occuper son temps à élaborer une stratégie pour faire tomber l'argenté dans ses filets, il en élaborait une pour arriver à passer au fameux l'acte.<p>

Pas plus concerné que d'habitudes par les dossiers étalés sur son bureau, Xanxus réfléchissait aux dernières semaines passées avec son nouvel amant. Il le rendait dingue. Autant par ses élans de voix toujours aussi forts que par ses gestes qui le rendaient si sensuel. Squalo s'était ouvert aussi. Il laissait plus facilement son boss lui faire des caresses et l'embrasser. Il aimait bien voir cet aspect-là du grand du brun, car lui seul en était témoin. Et il en était d'ailleurs très fier. Même s'il redoutait à chaque fois de devoir passer à l'acte, il se sentait très bien avec son chef. Chaque jour, il essayait de s'entraîner moralement, mais il avait toujours cette boule aux ventres au moment où les choses allaient plus loin. Il avait peur que ça ne soit que ça. Peur que Xanxus le jette une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Pour le moment, il savait juste qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Mais lui-même ressentait une intense affection pour son boss, affection qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre de côté. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Squalo était bel et bien tombé amoureux de ce foutu brun. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses sentiments pouvaient être partagés. Et il était trop fier pour essuyer un refus, voir même un repoussement et rejet de l'autre. Alors il attendait, car il n'arrivait pas non plus à se laisser dominer comme ça. Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec son boss, mais il ne voulait pas être pris pour un simple objet. Et c'était certainement ce manque de communication et ce trop-plein de fierté entre les deux amants qui pourraient leur coûter cher…

* * *

><p>Les semaines passées avaient aussi changé la relation entre Belphegor et Fran. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps ensemble. Pas plus gênés que ça de se montrer tous les deux, ils se collaient tout le temps. Le prince déchu ne voulait plus quitter sa grenouille et ça ne dérangeait pas du tout ce dernier. Le blond se sentait toujours désolé de ne pas avoir plus considéré le garçon qu'il voulait mettre dans son lit. Mais maintenant c'était plus que ça. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple attirance sexuelle. Bel voulait faire plaisir à l'illusionniste, et rien ne pourrait entacher son enthousiasme en ce qui concernait le plus jeune. Celui-ci gardait toujours son masque de neutralité, mais dans ses moments tendres avec son prince, il se laissait aller. Il ne pouvait rester insensible face aux baisers du blond. Il se rendait plus ou moins compte que Bel avait de plus en plus envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, mais il se retenait en connaissance de causes. Effectivement, Fran se sentait encore trop fragile sur ce sujet, dû aux traumatismes qu'il avait vécu. Lui aussi avait vraiment envie de le faire avec Bel, mais il avait encore trop peur.<p>

« Tu sais, je ne ferais rien qui t'incommodes… J'aimerai juste… Enfin tu vois quoi… »

Le gardien de la tempête ne s'était jamais montré aussi hésitant. Assis sur le lit depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Belphegor câlinait sa grenouille en l'embrassant, lui répétant ô combien il était délicieux. Fran avait déplacé quelques mèches de sa longue frange pour regarder les yeux turquoise et magnifiques de son homme avant que celui-ci ne tente de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

« Fran… raaaah ce n'est pas facile à dire comme ça, tu veux pas m'aider ?  
>- Mais non Bel-senpai, tu t'en sors très bien. »<p>

Il le cherchait ? Il allait le trouver. Le prince déchu sauta sur sa proie qui éclata de rire, pris aux pièges par les mains du blond qui le chatouillaient. Après l'avoir bloqué, les deux gardiens se regardèrent dans les yeux, le silence se faisant peu à peu.

« Fran… Juste un peu… Je ne te ferais pas mal, ça n'ira pas très loin… »

Bel se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son kohai qui répondit à son baiser. Ce dernier leva ses mains pour les glisser sur la nuque du blond qui passait les siennes sous son t-shirt. Il l'enleva et embrassa le cou de Fran. Le plus jeune gémit, se laissant complétement faire, en confiance. Bel continua ses baisers, passant sur les tétons de sa grenouille qui gémit de plus belle en sentant la langue taquiner le premier. Le blond chatouilla les tétons de l'illusionniste, les mordillant légèrement puis continua sa descente. Il déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva délicatement, embrassant les cuisses de Fran. Celui-ci, les joues complétement en feu, ferma les yeux et posa ses mains dans les cheveux du plus vieux, lui faisant signe de ne pas s'arrêter. Après avoir enlevé le sous-vêtement, Belphegor s'attaqua directement à la verge tendue de son kohai. Fran hoqueta puis laissa échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Le gardien de la tempête lécha son membre, soutirant encore plus de gémissements qui le faisait frémir d'envie. Oh oui, qu'il avait envie de sa grenouille…  
>Sachant qu'il n'irait pas au-delà des traumatismes éprouvé par son amant, il tenta quand même quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis déjà quelque temps. Il humidifia deux doigts, les présentant à l'entrée du postérieur de Fran. Il la massa légèrement, continuant de lécher le sexe dressé devant lui. Il pénétra un premier doigt et le gardien de la brume ouvrit subitement les yeux.<p>

« Be-Bel !  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas Fran, je ne te ferais que du bien… »<p>

L'intéressé s'agita mais Bel bougea son doigt à l'intérieur, envoyant de nouvelles et étranges sensations dans le corps du garçon aux cheveux verts. Le prince déchu se redressa, appliquant un léger vas et viens de son autre main sur la verge de sa grenouille. Il le regarda, hypnotisé par les joues rouges et les yeux embrumés du plus jeune. Il avait tellement envie de lui faire l'amour… Mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait le brusquer. Alors il continua de bouger son doigts et rajouta le deuxième, faisant se crisper Fran.

« Bel… implora-t-il, je… je n'aime pas… s'il te plait…  
>- Chut… Encore un peu… Ça va être bon, je te le promets…<br>- Beeeeel…  
>- Tu me fais confiance ? »<p>

Les yeux de Fran croisèrent les prunelles turquoise de son senpai. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. Sinon il ne serait pas là. Alors il acquiesça, toujours incommodé par les deux doigts. Bel les bougea, ne lâchant pas le plus jeune des yeux. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux, écartant les chairs et faisant s'agiter l'illusionniste. Le cœur de ce dernier s'affolait, le faisant respirer à grandes goulées. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur parce que c'était Belphegor. Celui-ci continuait ses mouvements, appliquant aussi un vas et viens. Il s'occupait toujours de la verge de son amant, voulant avant tout lui faire plaisir. Peu à peu, Fran semblait se laisser aller, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Bel qui accéléra donc les vas et viens, stimulant encore plus le plus jeune. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, agrippant les draps tandis qu'il se cambrait. Il gémit plusieurs fois le nom de celui qui lui procurait ce bien-être, une chaleur se diffusant dans tout son bas ventre.

« Bel… Bel je… Je vais… Mmh ! »

Le voyant sur la dernière ligne droit, l'interpellé accéléra, se délectant des expressions de son kohai.

« Lâches-toi Fran… Laisse toi aller par le plaisir. »

Dans un dernier gémissement, Fran se cambra, éjaculant dans la main de son senpai. Ce dernier sourit, heureux comme tout d'avoir réussi à le faire jouir en faisant ce qu'il avait fait. Mine de rien, cela allait certainement les aider pour la suite. Essoufflé, l'illusionniste avait fermé les yeux complétement épuisé de ce qu'il venait de vivre. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir avec un acte qui ne le mettait pas du tout en confiance. Il sentit Belphegor s'allonger près de lui, ramenant les couvertures sur eux et le serrant contre son torse.

« Alors, je t'avais bien dit de me faire confiance… »

Fran rigola, se retournant pour décrocher un dernier baiser avant de fermer définitivement les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

« Merci, Bel-senpai. »

L'intéressé sourit, serrant sa grenouille contre lui, s'endormant peu à peu lui aussi, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>« Oïe Squalo. »<p>

L'interpellé frissonna, pas encore habitué au ton de son amant quand il l'appelait par son prénom. Il tourna la tête, croisant le regard désireux de son boss. Il rougit, se levant du lit et s'écartant un peu.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter d'agir une pucelle effarouchée dès que je te touche ? »

Vexé, Squalo s'apprêta à lui faire entendre sa façon de penser de sa voix braillarde lorsqu'il se sentit attiré dans des bras puissants.

« T'es tellement chiant… Une vraie gonzesse j'te jure.  
>- Vooooi ! C'est… C'est pas vrai ! »<p>

Xanxus rigola et souleva le visage de son second pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci se laissa faire, se maudissant d'être aussi faible face au brun.

« Dis-moi juste, est-ce qu'un jour tu seras prêt à le faire ?  
>- Euh… Je… Voooooi ! »<p>

L'épéiste rougit de plus belle et tenta de se débattre, mais Xanxus le maintenait avec force contre son torse.

« Juste une réponse, un petit mot… C'est tout ce que je veux. »

Les yeux carmin du plus âgés se fixèrent dans celles argentées de son amant qui se sentait aspiré dedans. Il détourna la tête, gêné de ce qu'il allait dire à haute voix.

« Bien sûr… Je… J'en ai envie mais… Ça me rend nerveux c'tout ! »

Le brun sourit, capturant une nouvelle fois les lèvres du lieutenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne devait pas faire pour lui ! Il se rassit sur le lit, libérant l'argenté qui regardait toujours ailleurs. Xanxus comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le tracassait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Squalo se retourna, les joues rouges et balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Le boss de la Varia soupira.

« Accouches, ça peut pas être pire que ce que tu crains déjà. »

Xanxus n'était pas un modèle de patience. Ni de gentillesse c'est sûr. Et il préférait l'action au blabla. Ses prunelles rouges s'ancrèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de Squalo qui eut la chair de poule. Comment lui dire sans passer pour, effectivement, une pucelle effarouchée ?

« Je… Voooooi, je ne veux pas juste être pris pour du cul et que tu me laisses comme une merde une fois que t'en auras fini ! »

Ça y'est, il l'avait dit. Il se retourna, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de le déballer comme ça. Ne percevant aucune réaction, Squalo se dirigea vers la porte, honteux de cette discussion. Mais encore une fois il sentit qu'on le retenait et le torse de son boss se colla à son dos, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« T'es vraiment un abruti… Squalo… »

Xanxus obligea l'épéiste à se retourna et glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant le baiser le plus tendre que le chef de la Varia pouvait. Il mordilla les lèvres de son amant les ouvrit, laissant leur langue se retrouver pour un ballet effréné. Le baiser dura de nombreuses secondes, et ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Xanxus posa son front contre celui de son second qui ferma les yeux. Il remonta ses mains sur sa nuque, relevant sa tête et l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'attendrais tout ce temps juste pour du « cul » ? T'es pas très fugace des fois Squalo… Tu sais depuis combien de temps je fantasme sur toi ? Et même au-delà du fantasme, des émotions que je ne voudrais nommer par fierté mais qui sont bien là… Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te jeter une fois qu'on l'aura fait. Et qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, même si j'en crève un peu plus d'envie chaque jour qui passe, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt. Et quand ça se fera, je peux te jurer que tu ne pourras plus aller nulle part sans moi. Même si tu ne veux plus de moi. »

Squalo avait écouté la longue tirade de son boss, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant à toute vitesse. C'était pratiquement une déclaration que venait de lui faire le brun ! La sincérité qu'il avait entendue dans ses paroles et lue dans ses yeux le touchait au plus profond de son cœur, chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable… Et voilà ! Avec toutes ces conneries il devenait fleur bleu !

« Oïe… Tu… Tu comprends hein ? »

L'épéiste sourit et rigola légèrement, déconcertant le plus âgé.

« Tu n'es pas l'homme le plus patient. T'es une grosse brute, extrêmement chiant et acerbe. Et pourtant tu me fais voir les choses d'une manière tellement différente. Je sais pas pourquoi mon cœur a décidé de battre plus fort pour toi, mais je veux que tu saches que moi non plus je ne veux plus que tu me lâches. »

Ce fut au tour de Xanxus d'être étonné. Il explosa de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de son second.

« VOOOOOOOI ! Tu te fous de ma gueule !? Putain de boss de mer- »

Il fut coupé dans son élan pour les lèvres de son boss qui l'embrassa avec passion. Il sourit dans son baiser, serrant son second contre son torse.

« Je ne me fous pas de toi, abruti… C'est juste… Ça nous ressemble vraiment pas du tout ça hein ? »

Squalo acquiesça, rigolant à son tour. Ils étaient beaucoup plus des hommes d'actions que de paroles. Mais parfois, il fallait bien mettre des mots pour faire avancer les choses. Maintenant, ils étaient fixés sur les intentions de chacun. Intentions qui leur allaient très bien à tous les deux.

« Dors avec moi ce soir… J'te promets je tenterai rien ! »

Xanxus attirait déjà l'épéiste dans son lit qui l'y suivit sans rechigner. Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller parfois… En s'endormant aux côtés de l'argenté, qu'il avait rapproché de lui au maximum, le grand brun sourit en pensant que ce genre de relation n'avait pas que du mauvais comme il l'avait pensé… Le meilleur restait justement à venir.

* * *

><p>Alors, contentes ? ;)<p>

J'avoue être assez contente de ce chapitre, il montre bien l'évolution des relations et les blocages de Squalo et Fran (qui ne devraient plus trop en être pour la suite)

Le prochain chapitre sera certainement celui du grand et fameux acte entre Xanxus et Squalo (faut bien qu'il passa à la casserole celui-là x)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	7. Et un petit remontant !

Hello !

Je sais, ce chapitre à mis pas mal de temps à sortir... Alors je le fais sortir le jour de noël, comme cadeau ! Et pour me faire pardonner : lemon XS qui avance, et grande déclaration dans le couple Bel/Fran... J'espère que ça vous plaira !

mana74 : Merci pour ta review et de continuer à me suivre ! Je dois avouer que ce sont tes commentaires qui me poussant à continuer cette fiction. Ça fait toujours chaud au coeur et ça motive d'avoir quelqu'un qui aime ce qu'on écrit ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, je ne suis pas un modèle de ponctualité x)  
>On peut rapidement tomber dans la guimauve, mais c'est vrai que pour ces bromances ça ne leur va pas vraiment x)<br>Xanxus et Squalo sont bestials, c'est ce qui fait leur charme !  
>Ça va arriver, petit à petit ;)<br>Et voilà donc le chapitre le jour de noël, joyeux noël ! :3

Je ne fais pas plus de blabla, je fais les petites annotations et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Pairing : XS ; Bel/Fran

Rating : **M** pour Xanxus et Squalo

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un **joyeux noël** à tout le monde !

* * *

><p>« Squaaaaa-chan ! »<p>

L'interpellé tiqua et se crispa, se retournant lentement vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Lussuria arrivait vers lui, en trépignant comme un gamin. Le squale savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire et il soupira.

« Comme vas-tu Squa-chan ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pu se parler…  
>- Vooooi Lussuria, je n'ai pas le temps là.<br>- Tss tss tss. Tu as tout à fait le temps Squa-chan. N'essaye pas de t'échapper. »

Avant que le lieutenant ne puisse rétorquer, le gardien du soleil l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener au grand salon vide de présence. Il le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Squalo ronchonna et détourna le regard.

« Mama, Squa-chan. Tu sais déjà de quoi je veux te parler n'est-ce pas ? »

L'argenté rougit et continua d'éviter le regard du punk qui rigola.

« Allez… Dis-moi juste comment ça se passe… J'ai quand même poussé Xanxus à faire face à ses sentiments ! »

Squalo tourna subitement la tête, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Lussuria. Il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen pour le faire réagir.

« Comment ça tu… Tu l'as aidé ?  
>- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ai rien dit… Quel fierté il a celui-là mama… Il était venu me voir juste avant que tu ne rentres de ta mission parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui te concernant. Je lui ai juste fais rapidement comprendre qu'il était amoureux de-<br>- Voooooi ! Attends attends Lussuria…  
>- Oh… Il ne te l'a pas dit ça aussi…<br>- Non… Enfin il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était très attaché à moi mais… Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre ça… »

Lussuria sourit tendrement. Il se sentait comme une mère, un ange gardien qui voulait les aider. Et apparemment, ils en avaient grandement besoin.

« En tout cas de ce qu'il m'a dit et de ce que j'ai compris, il tient beaucoup à toi et a très envie de toi aussi. »

Squalo rougit de plus belle, soutirant un rire de la part du gardien du soleil.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ton postérieur est quand même très-  
>- Voooooi Lussuria !<br>- Mama, ne sois pas si prude Squa-chan. »

L'argenté se renfrogna dans le canapé, vexé, ce qui n'échappa pas au méché qui fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas…

- Oh, je vois. »

Un léger silence se fit dans le salon et Squalo préféra se lever pour partir, ne voulant pas discuter de ça.

« Squa-chan attends ! Ça te ferais du bien d'en parler !  
>- Voooooi surement pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça !<br>- Il faut que tu dépasses ça, pas seulement pour le boss, mais aussi pour toi ! Si tu aimes le boss il va falloir passer cette étape. »

L'épéiste s'arrêta net dans l'escalier qu'il avait commencé à gravir. Il serra ses poings et pesta avant de redescendre et de se rasseoir devant Lussuria qui sourit.

« Ça sera certainement plus facile si tu m'en parles à moi… Je peux répondre à tes questions sans problèmes !  
>- Voooi… Je… Je m'en doute… »<p>

Les joues rouges et se sentant soudainement faible et vulnérable, Squalo regarda le gardien du soleil avec des yeux perdus.

« Mama Squa-chan, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que tu ne le penses.  
>- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre…<br>- Ça sera douloureux au début, moins si Boss-chan te prépare bien, mais je te promets que tu aimerais. Ça te donne beaucoup de plaisir après ! »

Squalo lança un « Tsk. ». Lussuria était-il vraiment obligé d'en parler de cette façon ? Il était clair que le lieutenant n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec ce sujet.

« Vous êtes déjà allé plus loin sur… Sur ce terrain-là ?  
>- Non, souffla Squalo, de plus en plus rouge.<br>- Mama Squa-chan… Laisse-lui au moins deux doigts-  
>- Vooooi Lussuria ! Arrête d'en parler comme ça bordel !<br>- Roh Squa-chan. Le sexe est ce qu'il est. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.  
>- Ça j'ai bien compris…<br>- Allez, tente au moins ça. Sinon tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'aimes pas. »

L'épéiste soupira. Lussuria avait raison, il devait essayer. Il eut un frisson d'anxiété rien qu'en pensant à la scène. Remerciant du bout des lèvres le boxeur, Squalo repartit en trainant des pieds dans sa chambre, finalement plus angoissé qu'avant…

* * *

><p>« Xan-Xanxus ! Mmh… ! »<p>

L'intéressé happa les lèvres de son second, faisant taire ses gémissements indécents. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et la lécha avant de laisser sa langue rencontrer sa consœur. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tandis que Xanxus augmentait les mouvements de vas et vient sur la verge de l'épéiste. Ce dernier se cambra, cassant le contact de leurs lèvres.

« Xanxus… Mmh… Oui… Xanxus…  
>- Mmh… Pourquoi est-ce que t'es aussi excitant… Ça me rend dingue… »<p>

Squalo rougit et les paroles du gardien du soleil lui revinrent en mémoire d'un coup. Il glissa sa main sur le bras du brun, le faisant stopper la masturbation. Le chef de la Varia leva un regard incrédule et à la fois un peu irrité sur son lieutenant. Celui-ci, rouge comme jamais, détourna son regard empli de gêne des paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

« Je… Je veux bien… Pour cette fois-ci… Juste les doigts… »

Xanxus écarquilla les yeux. Le murmure de l'argenté avait atteint ses oreilles, le laissant complétement abasourdi. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il attrapa le menton de son second, le forçant à le regarder. Son visage à la fois perdu, honteux et encore excité le rendait complètement désireux.

« Tu… Redis-le-moi… Ce que tu veux… »

Squalo ne voulait pas du tout répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait déjà fait un effort surhumain pour combattre sa nervosité et le dire à haute voix, il ne pouvait pas le répéter… Mais le regard suppliant de son boss adoré le fit flancher.

« Je veux bien… Je veux bien que tu me mettes… Avec les doigts… »

Le cœur de Xanxus rata un battement alors qu'il fit basculer l'épéiste sur le lit, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser féroce et le brun retira toutes les couches de vêtements restants, les soumettant nus l'un devant l'autre. Xanxus se redressa, balayant le corps en dessous de lui du regard. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres et Squalo déglutit. Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix…

« T'es parfait… Et tu m'appartiens. »

Le chef de la Varia fondit sur les lèvres de son second pour les mordiller et il frotta son sexe dur contre celui tout aussi tendu de l'argenté qui gémit contre les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier glissa sa main entre leur corps brûlant pour atteindre le bas-ventre de l'épéiste. Avec sa main déjà humide de la masturbation qu'il avait commencé, il massa doucement l'entrée et le squale se crispa. Xanxus l'embrassa sur la tempe et caressa de sa main libre ses hanches.

« Détends-toi… Je te promets que ça ne fera pas mal… »

Squalo prit une grande inspiration et son ventre se noua et son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit le doigt du brun le pénétrer. Il ne sentit qu'une légère gêne et bougea doucement son bassin, frottant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre. Xanxus commença à bouger son doigt dans les chairs du squale qui se laissait complétement faire. Le boss rajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt et le gardien de la pluie serra les dents. Là, c'était plus dérangeant. Une petite douleur pointa entre ses fesses et il se crispa contre le corps de son amant. Xanxus attrapa la verge de son second et y appliqua de puissant vas et vient, lui faisant oublier la douleur. Aux premiers gémissements du lieutenant, il bougea ses doigts. Il passa des mouvements de ciseaux aux vas et viens, attendant le bon moment pour accélérer. Quand il le sentit complétement détendu, il rajouta un troisième doigt et augmenta la vitesse des mouvements de ses deux mains.

« Han… Xan… Xanxus… Mmh… Ah… Ngaaah… »

L'interpellé grogna contre l'oreille de son second, ne lâchant pas la cadence des vas et viens qui faisaient tant gémir le squale. Il l'excitait tellement qu'il devait se retenir au plus haut point pour ne lui faire l'amour là tout de suite. Ressentant sa puissante envie, Squalo glissa sa main sur le membre tendu de désir de son boss. Il appliqua lui aussi des vas et viens et Xanxus se redressa sans retirer ses mains. Ils continuèrent de se masturber, soupirant, gémissant, grognant de plaisir. Le chef de la Varia se délectait de l'air de son second, complètement abandonné au plaisir. Un sourire naquit parmi sa respiration haletante, content de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

« Alors… Mmh… C'est bon ?  
>- O-Oui ! Xanxus… Aaaah… Mmh… Je… »<p>

Xanxus le sentait venir, et il accéléra une ultime fois, lui aussi au bord de l'orgasme. Squalo se cambra et jouit dans un cri de plaisir, rapidement suivit de son chef qui jouit sur le ventre de son amant. Il retira ses doigts et attendit quelques instants de reprendre son souffle avant de s'écrouler aux côtés de l'argenté qui avait du mal à s'en remettre. Xanxus remonta les couvertures sur eux pour ne pas qu'ils se refroidissent et attira Squalo contre torse.

« Comblé ?  
>- Je… Je ne pensais pas que ça ne ferait pas mal… Enfin, j'étais juste gêné mais… C'était super bon. »<p>

Le brun sourit et enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de l'argenté, cachant son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as donné envie de passer cette première étape, mais j'en suis très heureux. Je te promets qu'en te préparant comme ça, tu n'aurais pas si mal que ça. »

Squalo ne répondit rien. Il venait de passer une étape, une grande. Mais il avait encore peur de celle qui l'engageait à tant de choses. Ça paraissait si anodin, et pourtant tellement impressionnant. Il frissonna et Xanxus resserra sa prise sur lui. Les deux amants tombaient peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

« Xanxus ?  
>- Mmh…<br>- … Rien… Dors bien…  
>- Merci, Squalo. »<p>

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, Squalo dans les bras de son boss et ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avançaient, doucement, mais surement. Mais ça allait de mieux en mieux.

* * *

><p>« 'Shishi.<br>- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Bel-senpai.  
>- Ce n'est pas forcément drôle… Je trouve juste la situation assez comique.<br>- Tu nous compares au boss et au lieutenant. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations.  
>- Et bien, d'un côté, nos situations se ressemblent non ? Et puis, ils étaient dans le salon, n'importe qui aurait pu entendre. »<p>

Fran haussa les épaules. Le prince déchu avait raison. Comme Xanxus, Belphegor changeait beaucoup de choses pour son amant et voulait à tout prix lui faire plaisir. Tout comme Squalo, l'illusionniste voulait franchir le cap pour son amant, mais en avait encore très peur.

« Mon petit Fran, vient me faire un câlin.  
>- Je suis fatigué, Bel-senpai.<br>- On va dormir alors. Mais en câlin. »

Le plus jeune soupira mais sourit légèrement en rejoignant le blond dans le lit. Il s'installa contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Belphegor caressa doucement son dos et ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

« Fran…  
>- Mmh ?<br>- Je… Non c'est rien. Bonne nuit. »

L'illusionniste se redressa et dégagea les mèches blondes de son amant pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bel-senpai ?  
>- Tu ne voudrais pas m'appeler tout simplement Bel ? Au moins quand on est tous les deux…<br>- … D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bel ? »

Le concerné fit la moue et détourna la tête. C'était quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis un moment déjà. Il avait vite compris ce qui l'animait vis-à-vis de sa grenouille. Mais de là à le verbaliser… Pourtant il était certain que ça ferait très plaisir à Fran. Sans doute serait-il surpris au début, mais le gardien de la tempête avait comme l'impression qu'il devait lui dire… Comme pour faire avancer les choses… Et parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mal de déclarer des choses vraies. Ayant remarqué son hésitation, Fran embrassa tendrement son amant qui fut légèrement surpris. Il sourit dans le baiser et le lui rendit, pressant avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles de sa grenouille.

« Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à le dire maintenant, ce n'est pas grave… Je peux attendre. »

Le prince déchut sourit et il caressa la joue du plus jeune qui souriait lui aussi.

« Je peux attendre de te faire l'amour, parce que tu es anxieux et c'est compréhensible. Mais je ne devrais pas avoir peur de te le dire.  
>- Alors dis-le-moi. »<p>

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, comme au ralenti, sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent quoi que ce soit. Fran aussi avait compris. Il ressentait probablement la même chose, mais son passé le rattrapait inlassablement. C'était au blond de le rassurer et de lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors, du bout des lèvres, aussi bas qu'un chuchotement, il entrouvrit la bouche.

« Je t'aime. »

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de la grenouille qui se blottit contre le corps chaud de son amant. Leurs cœurs avaient accélérés la cadence et Belphegor replaça ses mains sur le dos et les cheveux de son amant pour les caresser. Fran n'avait pas eu besoin de plus. Mais si ça n'avait été que trois mots presque inaudible, il les avait bien entendu et maintenant son cœur débordait de joie. Il s'endormit dans les bras du blond qui le berçait doucement, lui aussi en plein bonheur. Qu'importe si Fran ne sentait pas encore prêt. Ça ne lui correspondait pas trop non plus, mais il se dit que décidément, tout le monde avait besoin d'amour. Même lui. Et cette petite grenouille lui avait bien prouvé.

Xanxus et Squalo, Belphegor et Fran. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Même s'il y avait beaucoup d'anxiété et de nervosité, ils voulaient surtout faire plaisir à la personne qu'ils aimaient. Parce que oui, ce qu'avait réussi à verbaliser le prince déchu ce soir-là les concernait tous. Et même si ça ne leur ressemblait pas et qu'ils avaient encore du mal à se faire au changement qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient tous les quatre capable de ressentir ce sentiment. Mais la partie n'était pas encore finit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, je me suis fait plaisir en espérant qu'il vous fasse plaisir aussi. Après tout, c'est noël !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et vous souhaite encore une fois un joyeux noël et de bonne vacances à toutes !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


End file.
